


A New Life (Book Two of A Loving Home)

by JamesBuchananStucky107



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cat Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Children, Civil War Bucky Barnes, Equality, F/M, Gay Marriage, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Natasha is a badass, Neko children, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, hybrid children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBuchananStucky107/pseuds/JamesBuchananStucky107
Summary: (Following from A Loving Home)"You have chosen to fight for your survival and the survival of your family. From this point forward, you will give everything, every cell of your bodies over to me, do you understand?"We nodded and said "Yes.""I will teach you everything I know, as well as your children, but not everything. Not until they're ready. But I am happy to teach you, and Bruce is happy to teach you as well. Let's begin."





	1. Chapter 1

(Steve's POV)

 

The feeling of the hot water on my skin, cleaning off the the blood, the dirt, and the soot from the fire. It was hard to describe. I don't think I could even find one word for it.

Bucky was in the shower with me. We were too tired for any _distractions_ tonight. Plus I don't think Bucky would want to get pregnant again, just yet, he might kill me. 

We didn't say a word while we cleaned up. The only time we said anything, was while cleaned the kids up. After that, we put them down to sleep. 

Bucky stood behind me and was cleaning himself up. For a little while, I just stood there, staring down at the floor of the tub. 

I thought about everything tonight. Shooting Zemo, the fire, almost losing Bucky and our daughters. Jumping off the burning house. Bucky beating Zemo, before I finished it. How I just killed a man tonight, even if he was there to kill us. I never killed anyone before tonight. 

I got snapped out of it, when I felt Bucky slowly wrap his right arm around to my left shoulder. Then I felt him gently kiss my shoulder and we finished.

After we stepped out and dried off, we pulled on some PJ's we found looking at the lost and found. I was brushing my teeth and that's when Bucky said "I froze...Back at the house."

I stopped and looked over at him. He was sitting on the toilet, both lids were down. He looked down at his hands, which he folded on his lap. He said "When we were trapped in their room. I did try the door, and I thought about the window. But before you got there, I froze. The girls were asking me what we were gonna do...I couldn't answer them."

I took the toothbrush out, spit the toothpaste out, and washed my mouth out before fully turning my attention to him.

I squatted down to his level next to him, and he said "I was thinking about the fire before I was at Shield. How I was screaming for help. But this time, the girls were screaming. They wanted to know how Daddy was gonna save them, but I nearly got them killed for not doing anything...If you didn't come, then we wouldn't be here...Because of me."

He sighed and hunched over, putting one hand over his face. I said "It's not your fault, Buck."

He said "Well I feel like it is. They're our kids Steve, I'm their parent, I'm supposed to keep them safe...They were screaming for me to help them, and I couldn't. Cause I got scared."

I said "They're still alive. We all are. And does it look like they think it's your fault? They love you."

He said "I know...But I feel like I should've done more."

I said "You did plenty, baby. And it's not your fault you got scared, you were trapped in the same situation you were in, before we met. You were under stress...You were thrown right back into something that caused you great stress, Post Traumatic Stress. Anyone who survives that _twice_ , would be scared. That is _not_ your fault."

He swallowed and said "That doesn't make me feel any less guilty, Steve."

I took his hand off his face and said "Baby, look at me."

He looked up at me through his lashes and I said "I love you. You understand me?"

He nodded and I said "I love you. Natasha and Bruce, love you. Our _babies_ love you. That's never gonna change. You're a beautiful human being, Buck. You have a beautiful heart. And you have people that love you so much. We will take Alexander down. We will send him to the deepest corner of hell we can, and we'll be alright. Okay?"

He nodded and I said "And I will fight for you. You, our kids, our friends., and every Neko out there. I will fight for your freedom. If it means I die trying. Because I love you. And after this whole mess blows over, or even before...I'm gonna marry you. If that's what you'd want. Okay?"

He smiled and said "Okay."

I smiled and he stood up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled. I rested my hands on his hips and pressed my forehead against his. He looked up at me and said "I'm sorry you had to do that, tonight...I wish it could've been me to take care of the guy."

I nodded and said "I know...But I figured I'd send him off with some kind words."

He chuckled and said "I was working up to that."

I smiled and said "Oh yeah, I know you were."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and he said "I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you too...In case you haven't heard it enough, today."

He kissed me again and said "I know...And you're right about one thing."

"What's that?"

He said "I wanna marry you...If we get through this."

I smiled and said "Good. C'mon, let's try and get some sleep, baby."

 

* * *

 

_**Hellooooo guess who's back! :). I did think about waiting a few chapters before posting, but I thought that wouldn't really be fade now, would it?** _

_**Alright, stay tuned guys! More to come, I promise!! :3 <3 ** _


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to sleep with all went on last night. But we managed to snag a few hours. With the occasional getting up to take care of our of our babies. Which we didn't mind.

After a little while, there was a knock on the door. I went over to open it, and saw it was Natasha with Randy.

She was changed into workout clothes, and she smiled. "Good morning Sleepyheads, time to get up...I got some real fun stuff planned for this morning. Get dressed. Randy told us they have a gym, and that he'll keep it closed today just for us to use. Hopefully his manager doesn't chew him out."

Randy said "Actually, I am the manager."

She nodded and looked over at him. She said "That's good, Randy. You do your job well."

She turned to us and said "He's got breakfast waiting for us, if you'd like to join us." 

We nodded and she smiled. "I'll meet you guys downstairs." Then she left.

When we got ready, Bruce came over at told us he'd keep the kids company while we go downstairs. Then we turned to our beautiful babies.

We gave them hugs and kisses, and I said "Alright babies. Be good for Uncle Brucie, Daddy and I will be back very soon."

Natasha asked "Are you going with Auntie Natty?"

I smiled and sand "That's right Baby Girl. She's gonna help Daddy and I get in shape...I think we're getting a little pudgies."

Her and Sarah giggled and Sarah said "Daddies gots pudgies!!"

I chuckled and said "Yeah. And she wants to help."

I looked over at Bucky and then back at them, and quietly said "But I think your Daddy needs it more than I do."

They giggled and Bucky said "I can hear you, Jerk!"

I smiled and Sarah said "Get rid of the Pudgies, Daddy."

I said "We will, Baby Girls. We'll be back soon, take care of your brothers, be good for Uncle Brucie."

They said "We will. Tell Auntie Natty we say hi!" And we went downstairs.

 

* * *

 

She stood in front of us and said "You have chosen to fight for your survival and the survival of your family. From this point forward, you will give everything, every cell of your bodies over to me, do you understand?"

We nodded and said "Yes."

"I will teach you everything I know, as well as your children, but not everything. Not until they're ready. But I am happy to teach you, and Bruce is happy to teach you as well. Let's begin."

 

* * *

 

Since Bucky was off from his pregnancy, I spent time with him, catching up on all he missed. Natasha watched as I trained with him. Being careful not to hurt him. I showed him all the moves I've learned from Natasha. Pressure locks, kicks, hits, twists, lots of things. He didn't mind if I got him while we trained. And soon, Natasha stopped us.

She said "I promise you, I'll help you through it all. But I need you to understand something."

We nodded and she went on. "If you want to fight like me, you will listen to everything I say. You will train with me, build your strength with me, and you will not complain to me whatsoever. If you want to complain, then just leave. I won't waste my time with you. But if you wanna fight for your life, and fight for your family, you will listen to me. Okay?"

We nodded and she said "Okay. Continue."

 

* * *

 

After going again for nearly an hour, teaching Bucky what I knew so far, we stopped to take a little break. Bucky and I sat down and I asked "You alive, Buck?"

He nodded and said "Yeah...I'm good."

Natasha asked "You guys napping over here?"

We chuckled and I said "Maybe."

She said "Well wake up soon, cause you're not done yet. Not until I say we're done for today."

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, she finally let us go. We spent all that time, letting her show us new moves, and then we spent the rest working out. We had a whole gym to ourselves, might as well have some fun with it.

When we got back to the room, we were sweaty messes. Bruce and the kids were watching Spongebob on the TV, when they looked at us.

Sarah asked "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

I smiled and said "We just had some fun with Auntie Natty baby, that's all."

Bucky chuckled and asked "You call that fun...God, I think I'm gonna pass out."

Then he dropped into one of the chairs and groaned. 

Natasha said "That doesn't look like it's fun."

He smiled and said "Trust me, Princess...It's not. But we need it...I need to get rid of this Daddy Pudgies."

They giggled and I smiled. Bruce said "You guys should rest. Shower first. Don't strain yourselves."

I nodded and said "Will do."


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you, you love me, now it's time to go sleepies. I love you, and your Daddy loves you too. Go to sleep, we'll see you soon." Bucky sang that while gently putting Anthony down in his crib with James. 

He leaned down and I heard Anything whisper "Night night Daddy." 

He said "Good night Baby Boy. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Be quiet now, don't wake Jamesie up." 

He nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He said "I love you."

"I wove you too, Daddy."

I came up and did the same and said "Night Buddy." And he fell asleep. 

Then we quietly got on our bed, and he sighed. We laid down on the bed and faced each other. 

I smiled and whispered "You're a great mom, Buck."

He chuckled and said "Thanks. It must be confusing for them, though...Trying to figure out what the hell to call me. Mommy or Daddy...I think they like Daddy more."

I nodded and I said "They know you're their mom too. But I guess they like Daddy more...But nobody likes Daddy as much as I do."

He smiled and said "Dork."

I smiled and kissed him. I said "You know it's true."

He kissed me back and said "I know...And _nobody_ could _possibly_ like Daddy as much as _I_ do."

I smiled and he said "I'm actually excited about getting my ass kicked...I think I gained a little weight during my 'Babies on Board', look at this."

He pulled his shirt up, where the scar from Bruce's incision made. He put in stitches that would disappear by themselves, which they were. Bruce gave us a cream Bucky would use to make the scar disappear so it wouldn't irritate him, but it got destroyed in the fire.

He turned and was now on his back, and said "I'm getting all fat." Before patting his belly.

I chuckled and he asked "What?"

I said "Baby, if _you're_ getting fat, then I'm a fucking _whale_. You're far from it."

Really, he was far from it. Bucky wasn't shredded, but he was strong. Strong arms, strong chest, nice definition in his stomach, thick thighs, and a cute butt. 

When I first met him, he looked much leaner than I thought. The first time I ever really saw Bucky's entire body, was the first time we made love...And man, I can't get that image out of my head. 

He chuckled and said "Well how 'bout next time, you carry four babies, and tell me how you how you feel. We could write a book together."

I smiled and asked "You wanna know what I see, Buck?"

He asked "What?"

I smiled and moved down the bed until my head was near his stomach. I kissed between his ribcagse and said "I see the most gorgeous...sexy...most beautiful man in the entire world..." I said those while gently kissing down the scar.

I then looked up and him and said "And by some miracle...He loves me. And gave me four gorgeous babies, which I love with all my heart." I kissed up all the way up to his lips and said "Just like I love you with all my heart."

He smiled against my lips and said "I love you too."

I smiled and kissed him again, and he kissed back. We laid there and kissed for a few minutes, until he started tugging at my shirt. I pulled it off, and went to go back in, but he stopped me. He put his hand on my chest and he smiled. 

"You....Is there an acronym for a hot dad? Kinda like that MILF one? Cause you're seriously the hottest dad I've ever seen."

I smiled and raised an eyebrow. I asked "Is that so?"

He smiled and bit his lip. "Yeah."

I chuckled and went back in for another kiss and said "Why thank you...But I think you're way ahead of me in that game, baby."

He kissed me back and smiled. His smile faltered a little and he reached up. He traced my lips with his thumb and said "I miss you..."

I smiled a little and said "I know baby...I miss you too.."

That's when I saw his face light up like he just got an idea. He asked "Well since we're here...You wanna catch up a little?"

I chuckled and said "I don't think we need to scar our kids for life, Buck."

He pouted and I smiled. "Don't worry baby, soon. I promise."

He nodded and I kissed him. "Okay?"

He kissed back and said "Okay."

_Kiss._

"I love you."

 _Kiss_.

"I love you, too."

_Kiss._

That's when he said "I think I wanna put on a few pounds, actually.."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Really?"

He nodded and said "Yeah. But in muscle, that's all...Maybe 30 pounds."

I nodded and asked "Any specific purpose for that?"

He smiled and said "I dunno...Figured I'd give Pierce a nice surprise, next time he sees me. He hasn't seen me at all since before the fire with them...I wanna show him how much I've changed since then...Since I met you."

I said "You don't have to prove anything to him, Buck."

He nodded and said "I know...But I don't wanna be scared anymore...And I wanna be the one that kills him. If it's not me that does, I'd only let you be the only other one."

I nodder and said "We'll take care of it, Buck. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

(Steve's Dream)

 

I dreamed about the night of the fire. I saw Zemo splashing the gas onto the house. Everything moved like it was slow motion. Then when everything went back to normal speed, I rounded the corner with the gun in my hand.

Then when I saw Zemo, I saw it was now me throwing the gas on. I fired a shot and saw that I shot Bucky. I ran over to him just as he dropped to the ground, and was crying. I cried and told him "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Then he just looked at me, his mouth covered in blood, and said "This is all your fault."

Suddenly, he was gone, and I was in the house. I ran up the stairs, but they stretched on for hours. When I finally got up to the second floor, I ran towards the kids room. I kicked the door in, and the minute the door opened, the floor exploded.

Flames shot up and I watched Bucky and the girls fall in. A minute later, I fell in.

Then, I wasn't at the farm at all. I was in a house, somewhere. I looked around and still couldn't figure out where I was. Then when I got back to the kitchen, I nearly ran into Brock.

But he didn't notice me, he just walked towards a bathroom. I could hear screaming and water splashing. I followed Brock and that's when I could see Alexander standing there, shoving Bucky's head down into a bathtub full of water. 

I tried to stop him, punch him, pull him away from Bucky, but I could not for the life of me, touch him. Every time I tried, my hands would just go right through him, like I was a ghost.

I tried to grab Bucky, but I couldn't. Then I realized I was drowning him this time. Alexander and Brock were gone. I had a tight grip on Bucky's hair, and he looked so scared when I brought his head back up. 

The look on his face is now burned into my skull. Even if this is just a dream. Just...The look in his eyes. The fear, the desperation, the _panic_. Now I'll never be able to close my eyes without seeing them. 

I went to shove his head back in, next thing I know, I'm back at the farm. I raised the bat over my head and brought it down, striking Zemo in the face.

I raise it back up, it's still Zemo. But the next time I bring it up, I bring it down, and now I'm striking Bucky. Then on the next one, it's Natasha. Then it goes from her, to Bruce, to Sarah, to Natasha, to Anthony, to James, to _Ma_ , to even _Dad,_ to Peggy, and then to Brock.

I'm screaming and crying, trying to force myself to stop, but every time I try, nothing will let me. Then it's like I'm being put on repeat, and it goes through the same order over and over and _over_. And no matter how loud I scream, or how hard I cry, I can't stop.

After what feels like hours of killing Zemo and then everyone I love and care about, it finally stops. They disappear. The bat is covered in blood, and so was I. That's when I looked around and that's when I saw it. All their bodies, scattered around, but still close.

As I moved, I could hear whispering. Like they were all talking to me. The first one I could make out was Natasha.

_"Look what you did, Rogers."_

Then Tony.

_"You could've saved us."_

Then Bruce.

_"Why didn't you do more?"_

Then Peggy.

_"You're a sickness. A plague. Now look what you did!"_

Then Brock.

_"You couldn't even save me then, what makes you thing you could save them?!"_

Then _Ma._

_"I wish you were never born! You're a mistake!"_

_Natasha._

_"Daddy, why did you beat us?"_

_Sarah._

_"I thought you loved us, Daddy!"_

_Anthony._

_"Daddy, Ouchie!!"_

I couldn't hear Dad's voice, and I just hear James crying...The last voice I heard was Bucky's.

_"I wish I never met you. I wish I died in that fire, you ruined everything! You ruined my life! Now we're all dead, cause of you, I HATE YOU!"_

And that's when I woke up.

 

* * *

 

(Reality)

 

I could feel someone shake me awake and I heard Bucky's voice. "Steve! Steve baby, wake up!..Wake up!"

I quickly opened my eyes, and that's when I saw his face. The lamp by the bed was on, and he was looking down at me. He looked worried.

He pushed his hair out of his face and said "Steve? Can you hear me?"

I nodded and he said "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me, baby...You just started screaming, I woke up, and then you were crying."

I didn't say anything, but I quickly sat up and threw my arms around him. I hugged him tight and buried my face in his neck. He hugged me back and I just started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

We sat that way for 10 minutes, before I broke the hug. Bucky grabbed my fave and pressed our foreheads together. I could see tears in his eyes and he asked "What happened, baby?"

Then Anthony asked "What happened, Daddy?"

Bucky turned to look at him and he said "Sorry Baby Boy...You're Daddy just had a bad dream...He didn't mean to wake you guys."

He then turned back to me and said "I'm gonna try to put them back to sleep, okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me. I kissed back and said "I love you."

He said "I love you too." Then he got off the bed. He went over to Anthony and James' crib and James started crying. Usually James is a pretty heavy sleeper.

Bucky said "Hey now, Buddy...It's okay...It's okay, c'mere." He picked him up and sat him down on his hip. He gently bobbed him up and down while moving and said "It's okay, Baby...Don't cry." And kissed his temple a few times.

That's when I looked over at Natasha and Sarah. My heart sank when I saw they looked scared. 

I got up and went over to them and slowly got down on my knees in front of them. Sarah asked "What happened Daddy?"

Then Natasha asked "Why were you screaming?"

I smiled a little and said "Sorry Princesses...I didn't mean to wake you all up..."

Sarah said "You look sad, Daddy."

I nodded and said "I am...I had a bad dream. A very bad, very scary bad dream...Like when one of you came to our room back on the farm, when you'd have a bad dream. And Daddy and I would make you feel better, scare all those scary monsters away...That's what happened to me."

Natasha asked "Grown ups can have nightmares too?"

I nodded and said "Yes baby, we can...I haven't had a nightmare in a long long time..." I swallowed and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I said "And this one scared me real bad...But I have you guys, so I feel better now."

Sarah said "We can scare the monsters away, Daddy."

I grinned and said "I know Baby Girl...Thank you, please do."

I looked up at Bucky, and watched as James was now calm. He kissed the too of his head, and looked over at me.

I smiled and him and looked from him, to the girls. I said "I love you guys...I love you guys so so so much. More than anything in the whole wide world. You girls, your brothers, your Daddy, and Auntie Natty and Uncle Brucie, you guys make me feel so happy...I'm so happy when I have you guys. I'd do anything for you guys, and I can't possibly imagine being without you...Cause without you guys, I'd be very very sad. And I don't want that...You understand?"

They nodded and said "We love you, Daddy."

I smiled and said "I love you too...C'mere, come give Daddy a big hug." 

I stood up just a little and opened up my arms, before wrapping both around them. One beautiful girl in each one. I hugged them tight but not enough to hurt them. They hugged me back, despite the barrier of the crib. I know they're probably old enough not to have to stay in one, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I smiled and said "C'mon now, give me a big big hug." They giggled and hugged me tighter. I said "Oh jeez, wow...Y'all almost broke my back, you're so strong." 

Then I moved my head and gave them kisses and said "Go back to sleep now. I love you Baby Girls."

"We love you too, Daddy." And they laid back down, on their sides. 

I then stood up and went over to Anthony. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on top of his head. He said "Sleep tight, Daddy.."

I smiled and said "You too, Little Man. I love you." And he laid down. Then I went over to Bucky and James. 

Bucky smiled at me, and looked over at James. James had his fingers in his mouth, and his grey eyes locked on me. He then grinned big with what little teeth he had, and I smiled.

"Hey Buddy...Whatcha doin'? Hmm? Did I wake you? I'm sorry...I'm surprised I did, you could sleep through anything. Here, I got him."

Bucky nodded and carefully handed him over to me. He smiled big, and I did the same. I said "Hi, Baby Boy...You think you can go back to sleep after all this? I hope so...I'm sorry. You still love Daddy?"

He just kept smiling and then started sneezing. It was so cute. Bucky and I chuckled and I said "Guess I'll take that as a yes...Bless you, buddy...Daddy's gonna put you back to bed now, okay? I'll try my nest not to wake you guys again. C'mon."

I gently put him back down, and Anthony carefully wrapped his arms around James' body. I smiled and said "Goodnight babies." And I went back over to Bucky.

I pulled him into another tight hug, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed his bare shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry."

He said "Don't be, you were having a nightmare...Getting you out of it was my biggest concern."

I closed my eyes and sighed into his neck. I said "It was so real, Buck...It felt so real, I thought it was actually happening."

He rubbed his hand between my shoulder blades, and kissed my neck a couple times. He said "It's okay, Steve...It wasn't real. It wasn't real, I've got you."

I nodded and we broke the hug. He grabbed my fave in his hands and smiled. He asked "You wanna talk about it, tomorrow?"

I nodded and said "Yeah."

He nodded and said "Okay...Try to get some sleep, if you start feeling bad, try and wake up. Or try to tell me, okay?" 

I nodded and we kissed. Then we got back in bed. We moved onto our sides, with me behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder and his neck. He fell asleep quickly, and so did the kids. It took me a little while. And when I fell back asleep, I didn't dream at all this time.


	6. Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes again, Bucky wasn't in bed. I sat up and looked around. The kids were gone too. I got up and went into the small living room.

Our rooms weren't huge, but of had a decent amount of space. Small living room, one bedroom, and a teeny tiny kitchen. Natasha and Bruce's room has two separate rooms. 

When I checked the living room, they were all in there, watching TV. Bucky, Anthont, Natasha and Sara were all situated on the couch. Then I saw Natasha sitting in one of the chairs, holding James. Bucky looked up at me and smiled. "Morning baby."

The girls and Anthony said "Morning Daddy!"

Natasha smiled and said "Morning, Steve." 

I smiled and said "Well good morning guys. Y'all sleep good after what happened last night?" 

They nodded and I said "That's good."

Bucky asked "And what about you?"

I shrugged and said "I slept alright...Didn't dream again." 

He nodded and Anthony said "Daddy, come sit wiwf us!"

I smiled and said "Well if you guys think you can make some room, I'd be happy to sit with y'all."

The girls stood up and I sat down next to Bucky. The couch was big enough for two people, but they could fit since they were small. Anthony was sitting on Bucky's lap. 

Once I sat down and got situated, the girls got up on my lap, one sitting on each leg. I gave them morning kisses, and wrapped my arms around them to keep them up. They sat back and Natasha said "So...I heard from a little bird, someone had a nightmare last night."

I nodded and said "Yeah um...Sorry if I woke you guys up."

She nodded and said "It's okay. You did, and I was gonna see what was up, but I heard Bucky yelling for you to wake up...We listened and didn't hear any signs of struggle, so we went back to bed. But don't worry about it."

I nodded and asked "Are we training today?"

She shook her head and said "No...Figured we'd go out and have a good day together...Buy some new clothes, anything we need."

We nodded and Sarah asked "Can we get ice cream, Auntie Natty?"

We chuckled and she said "Maybe...Or maybe _we_ can get ice cream, and _you_ don't get any, hahaha!" 

They giggled and said "No!"

We smiled and she said "We gotta make sure we get their...Stuff, covered...Can't risk not doing that. Not with everything going on."

We nodded and Bucky said "We'll be careful." 

She nodded and said "Alright guys, time to get ready. We're gonna have a fun day today!"

They cheered and she said "Yay!! Alright, your Daddies will help you get ready, c'mon."

 

* * *

 

We helped get then dressed, and at some point, Natasha asked "Daddy...Why do we all have to wear these hats?" Gesturing to the beanie sitting on her head.

I said "Well sweetie...Before you guys were born, there's been bad thing happening...And theyv been happening to lots of people like you guys and your Daddy. And even Daddy has to do what we're doing for you guys."

"But why? Aren't we just like everyone else?" 

I saod "Well I think you are. I think so, and your Auntie Natty does, and Uncle Brucie too. But not everyone else does. A lot of people have hurt people like Daddy and like you guys, cause they don't want you guys around. A lot of them have gotten hurt. And I don't want you guys to get hurt, and neither does you Daddy...Okay?"

She nodded and said "I wish they could like us."

I smiled and said "Me too baby...Not everyone is like that, but a lot of them are. They're just not used to you being around. Because you're very special."

Then Bucky came in and said "We're ready."

I nodded and said "Okay."

Then I looked back at Natasha and said "Okay baby. Let's get you guys to the car." 

I held my hand out for her, but she asked "Can you carry me, Daddy?"

I smiled and said "Of course, Princess."

She held her arms out to me, and I picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, and buried her face in my neck.

I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, before we headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite this mall being on the small side it looks pretty busy. In the car Natasha told the kids "Alright guys, I got a deal for you. We're gonna play a game. Very special game called Don't Take Your Hats Off. It's very very important that you guys keep your hats on, okay? If you all keep them on, we'll get ice cream, okay?"

They all cheered and she smiled. "Okay good. Keep your hats on and if you don't, no ice cream. Understand?"

They all nodded and she said "Good. Now stay with us, do not go off by yourself. C'mon."

 

* * *

 

Right now we were sitting in a small sitting area near a JCPenny. We've gone to most of the stores, and we got a lot of stuff. For us, and for them.

Sarah was sitting on my lap and he head thumped down on my chest. She said "Daddy, I'm pooped." 

I chuckled and said "Me too, Baby."

She asked "When are we gonna eat?"

I said "In a little bit, Sweetie."

Natasha groaned and said "Jesus, my feet hurt...These shoes are killing me."

Bucky said "Well next time, don't wear those boots then, Nat."

She looked down at her knee high black wedged boots and said "But I like these ones."

He chuckled and shook his head. Then Anthony asked "Daddy, do we know him?"

Bucky asked "Who, Buddy?"

He pointed over and said "That guy over there...The one stawing at us."

Our gazes immediately followed his finger and sure enough, there was a guy by a coffee shop, staring right at us.

It was an older looking guy, normal clothes, on the fat side. He was looking at us. I looked over at Bucky, who was now holding Anthony in an almost protective way, then looked back at the man. He was still staring.

Bruce said "I think we should go look around, some more."

We nodded, and we got up. We started walking and then Anthony started running off. Crap. I ran after him and said "Anthony! Anthony Grant!"  He ran up to the guy and said "Hi!"

When I caught up to him, the guy said hi back, and Anthony asked "What's your name?"

I said "Buddy, you can't run off like that. Don't bother the nice man."

The guy said "Oh no he's fine...A little curiosity never hurt anybody."

I chuckled and said "C'mere Buddy." And lofted him up. I set him down on my hip. 

Then the guy said "He's a cute little bugger...Never seen eyes like that before...Little guys already a heartbreaker.."

I stepped back and said "Thank you." Before quickly moving back to the others.

Bucky asked "Everything okay?"

I nodded and said "Yeah...God, that guys creepy. Let's go. You guys hungry?"

 

* * *

 

We had stopped at the food court and got some lunch. While we ate, I noticed the same guy from earlier. He was looking right at us.

I swallowed and said "That guy is back."

Natasha asked "Where?"

I said "My 3 o'clock. 12's straight ahead."

She followed my gaze and was now too looking at the guy. She gritted her teeth and asked "I'm starting to really not like this guy...You think he could be in on it?"

I shook my head and said "Not sure...He's probably just some scumbag...He sounded a little too interested in Anthony....Was practically drooling over his eyes."

Bucky snorted and said "Fuckin' pervert. What are we gonna do?"

I shrugged and said "I dunno...I wouldn't let him near the kids though."

Natasha smiled and asked "I gotta do everything for you boys?" She stood up, straightened her clothes, and said "I'll be right back. Keep my seat warm for me, will ya?" Before turning and walking towards the guy.

He was standing over by a Taco Bell, and we watched as she strutted over to him. I said "Oh, here we go."

We watched when she got over there, and they started talking. Natasha gave him flirty looks and then beckoned him to come closer. He got closer and she leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

That's when he quickly stood up, a horrified look on his face, then turned and ran off. Not giving us as much as a single glance. Then she came right back to us and sat back down and went right back to eating.

We stayed quiet for a minute, before Bucky asked "So uh...What...What did you tell him?"

She said "I told him if he even looked at them again, I'd cut his dick off, shred it in a blender, and make him drink it."

Our eyes went wide, and Sarah asked "Daddy, what's a Dick?"

We just laughed and Bucky said "Nothing you need to worry about baby." And went back to eating. 


	8. Chapter 8

Everything went well, so we all ended up getting ice cream. While we were eating, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I looked over, I thought my heart stopped.

Bucky noticed it and asked "Baby? You okay?" 

He followed my gaze and I wish I could've stopped him. But then he saw what I saw, and he whispered "No...No, no, no."

Alexander Pierce was in the parlor with us. He was here. I don't think he could see us, but he was here. He was sitting across the place, sitting with a young woman and a little girl.

He was smiling, the girls with him were smiling, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. I just feel so bad they don't know who he really is, who ever they are.

Natasha asked "What is it?"

I said "It's him...Over there. Don't look."

She nodded and asked "What do you wanna do?"

I said "Leave. We gotta go, right now. Before he sees us."

We nodded and Sarah asked "Where are we going, Daddy?"

I kissed her head and said "We're gonna go back to the hotel baby...Come on now, we gotta hurry."

I stood up and quickly set her down on my hi0, and that's when I heard his voice. "Hello Steve." I looked up, and he's standing right in front of me.

I held onto Sarah tight and he smiled. "It's so good to see you, it's been awhile...I swore I saw you over here, but now I know I'm not going crazy...How've you been?"

I swallowed and said "Fine."

Sarah looked over at him and asked "Who's this, Daddy?"

Pierce then looked at her and he smiled. I said "He's no one Baby Girl."

He said "Don't be rude Steven...What's your name, sweetheart?"

She said "Sarah."

He smiled and said "Well hello Sarah...My name is Alexander. Your Daddy used to work for me...My, you're a lovely young lady, Sarah...My, your eyes are beautiful... They're just like your other Daddy's..."

That's when he looked over at Bucky, and so did I. Bucky didn't look scared. I wouldn't blame him if he was, but he didn't look scared. He looked ready to jump across the table and kill him. He's not afraid of him anymore.

Pierce smiled and said "Hello, Bucky...You're looking well."

Bucky just nodded and said "Yep."

"Your family is quite....Interesting. But your children, they're beautiful."

"Thank you...Now leave."

Pierce chuckled and said "Come noe Bucky, don't be rude...Can't a man say hi to an old friend?"

"No you can't."

He looked at me and said "Kid's gotta mouth on him."

I said "I wonder why...What do you want?"

He just smiled and said "I just wanted to see how you all were doing, but you're not making me feel very welcome."

Bucky said "That's because you aren't welcome."

He said "Now that really hurts my feelings, Bucky."

"You don't have feelings...Who's with you?"

"My daughter and my granddaughter... If that's okay with you."

He nodded and said "Hmm...I wonder what they'd think of you if they knew who you _really_ are."

He frowned and then turned to me. He whispered "I came here nicely, but I see you don't want that....Your family is disgusting. An abomination... Zemo should've done a better job."

I wanted to gently put Sarah down and beat the hell out of him. Right in front of everyone. And let his Daughter and Granddaughter what a monster he really is. But I wanna save that. 

I looked at Sarah and smiled at her. I asked "Baby, can you cover your ears for me?"

She nodded and covered them through her hat. I looked at him and whispered "I'm gonna kill you...I'm gonna burn the blackened heart out of you...And when you're dead, I'm gonna tell them about you. What you've done."

He just smiled and said "I'm looking forward to it...Oh and can I ask you something?"

"What?"

He asked "Did you really think you could have Stark spy on me without knowing? You truly underestimate me, Steven. Very disappointed."

My eyes widened and I asked "What sis you do to him?"

He said "Nothing yet, don't worry. He's fine...But that could change anytime, remember that."

Then he looked at everyone at our table, and then back to me. "I'll be seeing you soon, Steven...Enjoy the rest of your day." Before walking off back to his table.

 


	9. Chapter 9

I watched Bucky pace back and forth in front of me while we were in the living room. The kids were taking a nap in the bedroom. Natasha and Bruce were in here with us.

Bucky said nothing while he was pacing, and then he said "I shoulda killed him...I shoulda killed him, he was right there. And we let him get away."

I said "Buck, we'll take care of it. I just think it would be good not to kill him in front of a lot of people. Especially in front of the kids."

"He saw our children Steve, he _saw_ them! He _knows_ what they look like now, I should've killed him, I don't care if anyone would see it!"

Natasha said "Bucky, just relax. You'll get your chance, but you two still need training."

Bucky nodded and said "Alright, then teach us. Train us for hours on end, fuck our bodies up, I don't care. I just wanna kill this bastard."

She said "Then trust me. I'll get you there."

 

* * *

 

 (2 Weeks Later)

 

Our babies continue to grow. It's not easy to get used to, but they're growing. Sarah's now 6 and a half, Natasha 5, Anthony 3, and James is 1 and a half.

Sarah reminds me so much of Ma. Except with Bucky's eyes. Ma had eyes similar to his, but she told me I got my eyes from Dad. 

Natasha and James take after Bucky. I have a feeling James is gonna look just like Bucky when he's older. He's still working on talking, but he's formed some small sentences. They're all so smart. 

We've spent a lot of time worming with Natasha and Bruce. So far, Bucky's put on almost 10 pounds of muscle. I've put on a couple, but I'm not looking to get big. Natasha says we're doing so well, absorbing so much.

Bruce is teaching us stuff in case one of us gets hurt. How to deal with wounds, how to fix them quick but not all the way. 

Natasha's managed to have Sarah, Natasha, and even Anthony, learning different languages. Sarah and Natasha are now almost fluent in Russia. Anthony knows a little Russian. But she plans to have them fluent in every language she knows. Even if Latin is a dead language.

Sarah loves drawing and coloring. She's filled almost every coloring boom and sketch pad we've gotten her in a very short amount of time. I think she's gonna be a little artist like me.

Natasha likes singing. And she wants to learn Ballet. Surpring enough, Natasha is a master at ballet. Anthony likes building things out of blocks, Lego's, whatever he can get his hands on. 

And as for James, well, James loves everything. He loves stuffed animals. And I think he's starting to love reading, whatever he's retained from it. He seems really shy, though. 

But I couldn't be more proud of them. I wish they could be taught in public schools without being judged. But that scares me. But we're all teaching them a lot of things. I just hope one day they can be put in a normal school.

We left the hotel and relocated to another one. Natasha did the same thing with the employees there. They won't bother us unless we need them. 

I've also been checking in with Tony every day. He's starting to get annoyed by it, but he knows I mean well. I just hope he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. But I've tons him he might have to relocate somewhere else. 

I don't know when this epic showdown could happen, none of us do. And I'm sure we won't just be taking care of one old man. But as long as we can keep the Kidd in a safe place where Alexander and whatever network he has, won't find them.

One thing I'll make damn sure of, is that our children get taught how to defend themselves. And how to survive in the real world. I don't wanna teach them to lie or steal, but it might have to be necessary. Natasha would teach them that. 

Bucky and I have barely gotten to have any privacy together. We don't mind it, cause our kids need us. But I wish we could get some time to ourselves. All this stress has made us both pretty cranky. 

But I wouldn't care if we had to go months without our little distractions. I love Bucky, and by some divine miracle, he loves me back. And after this whole mess is done, a new mess will fall into our laps. Fighting for equal rights. 

Now that would be hell. With so many Nekos being murdered, I'm sure so many would be too scared to join in the fight. But if I have to crawl up to the halls of congress, bleeding, I'd still do it. Whatever it takes to make them free. 

Freedom has never been an easy thing to have. No one ever really feels free. We're all just sturng up on strings, while the government controls every move we make. That's not freedom, it's fear. It's imprisonment. And I'm tired of everyone having to fight to be free. So I'd like to make the fight for Nekos to be free, an easy fight. They've been through enough.

We've been through enough.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

(Steve's Dream)

 

This dream was different from the last one. But that doesn't mean it was any better. This time, I saw the fire. I saw myself break down the door to get Bucky and the girls. The minute I got the door open, the fire exploded, and the floor was destroyed. I watched them fall and die right in front of me.

Then I could picture how it'll be when we go after Pierce. Is it just gonna be him, or will he have help? I saw us fighting any help he has, taking them down. But then I heard a shot and next thing I know, Bucky's down. 

I tried to help him, but there was too much blood. Then Pierce killed me. Then he went after the kids. I could hear screams on top of other screams, and I woke up.

 

* * *

 

(Reality)

 

My eyes flew open, and I quickly sat up. I'm guessing I woke Bucky up too, cause his head was on my chest. He looked at me and asked "Steve? You okay?"

I was sweating a lot. Not as bad as the first nightmare. But _God_ , that one was the worst dream I've ever had. I'm still haunted by it. 

I nodded and said "Yeah...Just had a bad dream." 

He nodded and asked "Was it the same one?"

I shook my head and said "No...This one wasn't as bad."

He nodded and said "God, you're sweating baby...You sure you're okay?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure...I'm gonna take a shower, maybe it'll help."

He nodded and I smiled. "Wanna join me?"

He smiled back and asked "Do you really need to ask?"

 

* * *

 

The shower really was helping. I felt more relaxed, but I still had both dreams on my mind. And with Bucky in here with me, I feel a lot better. 

We weren't really doing anything, we just stood there. I was standing behind him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he didn't mind.

We didn't really say anything, but right now, we were dead silent. But then I said "I just hope we'll get out of this alive.."

He turned his head a little and said "We will...If it's just Pierce, he's outnumbered...But if not, we'll take care of it."

I nodded and I said "If he lays a hand on any of them, I swear to God-"

"I'd break his hands before he could even think about him...I was afraid of him, but now....Now I'll make him wish he killed me."

I smiled and said "That's my boy....Did I just encourage you to kill someone?"

He chuckled and said "You did. But it's okay, if one deserve it."

I nodded and said "Of course. Only if they deserve it....So yay to murder."

"Self defense, actually."

I just smiled and said "Well then, yay to self defense." I kissed his shoulder and said "I love you."

He smiled and said "I love you too...I'm so glad I have you...I don't know what would happen if I didn't meet you...You changed everything, and now I have you, and I have 4 beautiful kids, and friends...I'm so thankful you walked into my life."

I smiled and said "And I'm thankful I saw that flyer for the shelter...Otherwise I probably wouldn't have gone for it...I had thought about it, but wasn't sure until I saw the flyer...And you changed everything for me."

I kissed his shoulder again and he said "We'll get through this...We will kill him, and we will get out of this nightmare...We'll be fine."

I nodded and soon we got out and went back to bed. We laid down and he snuggled back up to me. He rested his head on my chest and sighed. He said "I'll never get over the sound of your heartbeat...It's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. I said "I love you."

He said "I love you too."

That's when I heard a noise come from Nat and Bruce's room next door. I didn't think much about it, until I heard it again. I asked "Do you hear that?"

Bucky looked up and asked "No, why?" 

We sat and listened, and more came...It sounded like groaning or panting. Then we could clearly hear Nat say "Bruce!" Followed by moaning.

We started laughing and thankfully, we didn't wake the kids up. Our room has an extra bedroom, which the girls are sharing. But the boys, are in here with us.

He asked "Are...Are they...?" He could hardly form a full sentence, cause we were laughing so hard.

I nodded and said "Yeah, I think so...C'mon, let's sleep, before they hear us...And before Nat comes in here and kicks our asses."

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. Then I kissed his lips and said "Love you, baby."

He smiled and said "I love you too." And after awhile of hearing them and trying not to laugh, we finally fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

_**Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since I've left a note, but I've got some things I'd like to say. At the top of the list, being I feel horrible for losing people from the first story. It really hurt that some people stopped reading, cause of my dumbass. I really love writing stories, and I fucked it up, but I finished.** _

_**It does hurt my feelings, but it was my fault for my laziness.** _ _**Secondly, I have posted a new project (in case it wasn't obvious enough.) And I've gotten a lot done on it recently. Although I don't know how long I'm gonna make it. And sadly, it won't end as well as my other ones will. But do forgive me on that, some stories need a sad ending.** _

_**And lastly, I'm very happy that I finished the first book for this series, and that I didn't give up. The last day I worked on the last one, I got 11 chapters done in one day. Now THAT is commitment, and I'm happy I finished. Even though you've heard this before. And I apologize if this one isn't as good, so far I haven't had as much reaction to it as the first one, but I'd give it all the time in the world. I'm just really happy when I write, I think that's when I'm at my best, but not a lot of people see it :).** _

 


End file.
